


Honeysuckle

by kitsunezumi



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Heldalf being Sorey's father is based from headcanon regarding the manga, Mother-Son Relationship, hopefully there's no spoiler except the Heldalf's real name or that Camlann part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunezumi/pseuds/kitsunezumi
Summary: Journey of Selene Shepherd; the joy of pregnancy and raising kid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tales of Zestiria (c) obviously not mine. 
> 
> probably there's typos/grammar error. I do hope you can still enjoy this fic.

Selene Shepherd, 22 years old, currently was rendered speechless. The young woman almost forgot about her friend who waited outside the restroom’s door. Perhaps she made her tired for waited for almost 5 minutes because right then soft knock can be heard.

Selene heard a sigh and Muse Rulay’s soft voice followed.

“Selene?”

But Selene couldn’t answer right away. She still couldn’t find her voice, hand trembling while she stared at the thing in her hand. Green eyes never wavered from 2 stripes—the source of her shock. She still couldn’t believe this.

“Selene? Are you alright?” Muse called her again. Selene didn’t have choices but to finally face her. She tried to calm herself before finally reaching for the door knobs and open the door. Muse’s hand was on midair, it seemed she almost knocked on door again when Selene opened it.

Selene couldn’t stop herself to hugging her friend right away once she saw her friend’s face. She felt guilty for making Muse worried and waiting for her. Muse let out surprised sound when Selene hugged her tightly but still carefully.

“Selene? Did something—”

“It’s positive!”

Muse blinked her eyes in confusion when Selene suddenly blurted that out. Selene released her hug once she realized her mistake, and showed Muse the thing she held before—a pregnancy test.

“Uh…,” Muse’s gaze moved from the pregnancy test to Selene back and forth. “So..?”

“Muse, come on!” Selene rolled her eyes. “You heard me and see this!”

“Wait,” her eyes widened. “So you’re really…?”

“Yep!” Selene nodded excitedly. Her smile bright and eyes twinkled with joy. “I’m pregnant!”


End file.
